Green is Calm
by Jinx4souls
Summary: Pidge has feelings and she doesn't like it. Green makes her feel better. Just a paladin and their lion bonding.


"Do you think I overwork myself"

There is no verbal confirmation from the lion, but Pidge knew. The feeling she got from her lion was undeniable. Mystical, she does admit, but probably explainable by science. Even if there was no science to it, it wouldn't change how she felt about green. Princess Allura was absolutely right. There was a bond between a paladin and their lion.

"See?! And the guys are saying I'm overworked. Tired probably. But I make sure I sleep my eight hours. Their just not all in one sitting." She felt guilt wash over her. The emotion isn't hers though. It is indeed the green lion. "Don't blame yourself buddy. Being here working on all this alien stuff is cool. Real neatos. It'll also help in the fight against the Galra. You see, don't you? I am not overworked. I am just hardworking. Not like Lance would understand that concept." A soft chuckle rises from Pidge's throat and a motherly feeling overrides her. The lion again. She feels the disapproving glance, but she can tell Green is laughing along all the same. "Yeah I'm joking Green. Lance, all of the Paladins, they're great people. Really makes it feel like home. Even though I'm galaxies away from y'know... Home. Though home can be seen as many things. I just mean the figurative term. Though the physical term can apply too. But they are the same and then there not... Not the people here! They are totally the same... Great people. Amazing paladins. Family..."

The answer from her lion feels like a hum. Pidge herself doesn't here a voice answering her. She does know that it is a warm feeling. The process of ideas being fed into her brain is troubling, but she got used to it. She just wishes she can hear her lion. A voice to go with their personality. The lion hums again. Green comforts the small paladin. Pidge can feel the smile. She can almost see it in her head. A tall figure in the distance. Green forest. Green grass. Green flowers. Almost green everything except for the bark of the trees. And there is a smile. There isn't an exact person in her head. The person's characteristics constantly changes. But the smile is the same through out.

Pidge smiles. A warm feeling erupts from her and she lets out a sigh. A chuckles is heard in the back of her head and she can't help but burst out laughing. Nothing was really funny, but she was so happy and she didn't know why.

"Is something funny, young paladin number five", an accented voice sounds behind her. She quickly turns around as soon as the voice was heard. In the large doorway is Coran. A confused look on his face. "You seemed to be having quite the fit." Pidge awkwardly laughs and looks at her lion. Before she can speak Coran speaks again. "Oh nope. Don't tell me. I know exactly what's happening" The confused expression changes into a large smile. "You're bonding with your lion. A beautiful thing it is. Well I came to get you for dinner. But if you would prefer. You can stay with your lion as long as you feel. I can always have one of your other fellow paladins bring you some dinner"

"It's fine. I'll be there soon."

"Whatever feels fine with you. But come quick now. I'm sure Lance was getting ready to eat your serving" Coran then proceeds to exit the green lion's hanger.

"Ugh. Dang Lance... Well see ya soon kitty. Pidge is about to eat!" She smile up at Green and feels warm again. She waits for the feeling to leave. Though she knows she doesn't have the time if she really wanted to eat. She had to make sure that Green logged off before she left. The feeling leaves and so does she.

* * *

"Hey there guys", she says as she enters the dinning room. Everyone is seated and already eating. Swiftly she goes to take her seat next to Keith. A nice plate of green space goo is already placed in front of her.

From down the table she hears Shiro's voice. "What were you doing in the hanger? You almost missed dinner you know." As always Shiro is able to sound like a doting parent while still being relatively young. She swallows her food and sighs. She honestly planned to eat a lot and do it quick so she could head back to the hanger. Before a word can pop out of her mouth another voice breaks out.

"Did you get some knew tech in. Because I was thinking you should make a karaoke machine." It is Lance. The table stares at him in dissatisfaction. "Okay. Hear me out. Hadn't you guys ever thought of rocking out in space. Like a space jam." He looks around the table with a big smile. Waiting for the approval of his peers.

"I wish I could jam your face in."

"Shut it Keith. So... Sounds cool right?" He then looks to the others for approval again. Though there isn't an ounce of approval showing on Keith's face.

"I'm sorry. What is this karaoke?" Princess Allura calls out. She looks to Coran for confirmation, but he shrugs his shoulder.

"What? You guys don't have karaoke?" Hunk says.

"I don't believe we do. I can check though." It is Coran. "What does this machinery do?" Lance decides it is up to him to answer the question.

"Okay so listen to this. You know what music is right?"

"Who doesn't Lance?"

"Keith! I said zip it." Apparently this is the last straw, because the two boys continue to argue amongst themselves. A ring of collective sighs ring out through the table.

"It's a form of entertainment. The song plays but there are no voices, because you are suppose to sing the song." Shiro saves the day and answer the princess's question. "The songs are usually popular and fun. So it's pretty fun to sing with a bunch of friends around you."

"Hm... Do you know what? I don't believe we ever had something like that..." Princess Allura ponders.

"What? No karaoke?! You are missing out." Lance stops his petty argument and responds to the princess.

"It's not that great..." Keith mumbles.

"It seems fun!" Hunk is all aboard the idea. "I can even help you out with it Pidge."

"Shouldn't we be more focused on the advancement in our tech. A karaoke machine seems a little out there." Keith's voice raises. "We need to focus on defeating the Galra."

"Call down mullet. We can do both." Lance then stands up from his seat and goes to Pidge's side, grabbing her shoulders. "We have the nerdy Pidgey on our side." Before Pidge can say anything against Lance's words, Shiro speaks again.

" Keith has a point. We probably should focus on the Galran Empire."

"Thank you"

"Also, we shouldn't overwork Pidge." Shiro sends Pidge an encouraging smile from down the table.

Lance sighs and goes back to his seat. "I guess. Having two tech nerds is better than just one" Lance fist bumps Hunk with a smile.

Any conversation from then on was drowned out from Pidge's ears. Though she was able to catch onto a few words. Mostly from Keith, since he was sitting next to her. These words were all pretty much directed at Lance. A small smile took over her face. It was funny. Keith didn't even remember him from the Garrison, but now their "rivals" just like Lance had said before. This Voltron thing really brought everyone together in the weirdest ways.

"Wow Hunk you really out did yourself today." Shiro gives said guy a pat on his shoulder. Beaming a charming smile. Of course Hunk bashfully accepts the compliment and then begins to explain the process he took to make the food edible to their human taste buds. Though Shiro doesn't know exactly what he's talking about, he gives Hunk all his attention. A conversation happens between the rest of the four. It seems that Allura have strayed back to the subject of a karaoke machine. It feels so good to have everyone so lively. It makes Pidge feel warm.

Mindlessly Pidge goes for another scoop of the green goo. The spoon softly hits the plate. Looking down at her plate she sees that it is empty. She stares down at the plate quietly. She can't help but letting her mind wander. 'Should I get another serving? Would it be too much. What if I don't finish my next serving. Hunk seems pretty busy talking with Shiro. Maybe I can get the food myself. Well if I'm getting up I might as well go back to the lion's bay. But I planned to eat a lot so I wouldn't have to came back. But I'm not that hungry. Maybe I could-'

"You okay Pidge?" It's Keith. He stares at Pidge but quickly glances down at their plate.

"Fine" Pidge answers.

"Okay" He stares back down to the empty plate. "Are you f-"

"I'm... Gonna head back to Green." She's unsure of her words. Slowly she stands up. Still staring at Keith, not once breaking eye contact. Grabbing her plate, Keith eyes quickly flash to the plate again. He looks back at her, but not with the same look. He looks irritated now. They begin a small dual with their eyes. Not seeing who would blink first, but who would look away first. Not only are their eyes at each other, but the others eyes on them.

"What are you two doing." It is Hunk, but neither say anything back. They all watch in confusion as Pidge backs away from the table. Walking backwards so they keep eye contact. Of course Pidge ends up hitting a wall, but the quickly recover and still keep eye contact. Even when Pidge exited the room everyone was still quiet. The situation seemed so tense, no one wanted to talk.

"What the quiznak was that Keith!" Lance yells out. Keith eyes are still fixed on the exit, a scowl on his face. He answers though.

"I don't know, but I think Pidge wants to fight."

"That doesn't sound safe Keith. And it doesn't sound like Pidge. What happened?" Shiro voices his concern.

"It's nothing really. But I'm going to the training deck" Keith stands taking his plate with him. Shiro tries to stop him but is stopped by Keith's reassurance. "Don't worry Shiro. I'll be sure to sleep." And Keith is gone as well.

"That... Was something." Coran voices out. "I'd say that we are all finished. I'll be sure to clean the plates. You Paladins do what you should. I suggest more lion bonding, but it's up to you" He grabs everyone's plates and heads off to the kitchen.

"Thanks Coran. Hunk, dinner was wonderful." Shiro awkwardly laughs. Not that the food was terrible, but the dinner itself was strange. Turning back to who was left of the dinner table he can only sigh. Allura and Lance stare at him in confusion. Still caught up on what transpired earlier with Pidge.

"Is Pidge okay Shiro?" Allura asks. "She seems to be quite out of it lately.

"I'm not sure princess." Shiro speaks.

"Not sure what you two are going to do but I'm going to take Coran's advice" Lance says as he walks out of the dinning room.

"Wow. Taking orders so well today Lance." Shiro laughs at his small joke. Allura softly laughs as well.

"Haha. Funny. But seriously I think blue misses me. I can feel it." He turns around and flashes a cocky smile. Thus making him hit the wall. The smile deflates a bit, but he carries on through the door smiling.

"Well now that dinner is settled, I'll be sure to check the ships controls before heading out for the night. Be sure to rest too Shiro. Also watch out for the others. I'm afraid they are not resting properly." Allura shakes her head in disappointment and then to begins to head out of the dinning room. "Also be sure to clean up as well." She is gone before Shiro can get a word in. He sighs and looks down at the table. Just a bit of space goo here and there. Nothing he can't do alone.

* * *

"I really should sleep, shouldn't I Green?"

A soft hum is heard. Pidge ignores the response and continues working. Though she knows it was best to listen to Green, she just couldn't stop. She feels nervous. She doesn't know why, but she does. She knows it's not Green, because green is trying their best to comfort her.

"I don't know kitty." She focuses on the work at hand. It's a cloaking advice of a sort in front of her and just to the left are drones. Two to be exact. One similar to Rover and the other rectangular with wheels. The cloaking device at hand is going to be able to send shock waves as it cloaks. These shock waves will disrupt sensors and make the subject more invisible than they already are with a normal cloaking device. The subject will be undetectable on all possible accounts. It'll be perfect for sneak attacks against the Galra.

She hears in the back of her head humming. The sound shocks her and makes her stop her work. The humming is different from the other hums she heard from Green. It's honestly the most intelligent and human exchange from the lion to her that she ever felt. This humming is a song. Her lion is singing to her. Pidge can't help but smile. She doesn't even get back to her work. Her elbows set on the crowded work station and head in her hands. She closes her head and hums along. The song has an easy rhythm to follow.

She can feel the joy coming from Green and it sets her at ease. Whatever nervousness she felt before was fleeting. It was there, but now it's gone. She was at ease and blank. Blank since last time she been back at home with her family. It's the blank you feel before you go to sleep. Blank as in having no worries.

Pidge can't help but see a person to the song. The same "person" that was smiling at her. Once again, the characteristics to the person constantly change. Though what was once a change from different female and motherly figures now changes from male to female constantly. The singing is to blame. The song has no direct female or male feeling. The voice is beautiful, but not feminine. The voice is strong, but is not manly. This voice is her lion. The lion never gives an approval to any of the images flashing through Pidge's mind, but continues to hum. Pidge can't even be mad about her indecisiveness. The face didn't matter, because it was the same smile she saw before. The smiling face was enough of a confirmation. Whatever face she chose to identify Green with wouldn't matter. The real Green was behind her and humming to her.

Pidge fell asleep to a comforting smile in the back of her head and a soft lullaby.

"Okay... This is weird." Pidge stares confused at the scenery surrounding her. It is green. Really green. Plants are everywhere. Not alien plants, but real plants from Earth.

"Do you not like it?" A voice calls out. The voice sounds extremely familiar. Pidge looks around to find where the voice comes from. "I'm right here! Your good pal Lance." Out from the trees' shade comes out what would pass as a Lance from another dimension. This Lance was the same, except for the green color scheme.

"Your really green."

"That's because I'm not Lance. I'm Green. Y'know... your lion!" A big smile erupts I the green Lance's face. A smile that is neither teasing or cocky. It was a sight to see.

"Um. What?"

"I should've guessed. Not the best choice." The Lance look alike than begins to morph. The process itself was pretty simple and nothing terrifying. A flash of light and then-

"Shiro looks better right. I mean he is like a father figure. It's only logical." It is now a green Shiro.

"No...Why are you doing this?" Pidge stares in shock at the sight in front of her. Why is her friends turning green?

"Like I said. I'm Green. I thought it only best that I feed myself into your brain. A physical self and not some background ideas." The Shiro sends Pidge a dazzling smile. "You are the one that wanted a person to go with the song and the smile. What else for the best companion I had in 10,000 years." Green, or Shiro, laughs at their joke. Pidge can only stare in wonder. She doesn't even speak back. "Please say something. It's hard to read your mind when I'm already in it... Oh! I know. You first thought of me as a women correct?" Green then changes into Allura. "Is this better?" Green already has a big smile and open arms, ready for Pidge's approval. Pidge only stares in confusion. She can only see Allura as the princess. And it doesn't help that it is exactly Allura now that is talking to her.

"Um..." Pidge doesn't know what to say. She doesn't have to say anything though. Green is ready.

Once again in the voice of princess Allura, they speak, "How could I be so blind! It's Hunk!" A flash of light and then a Green Hunk is before her. Now green Hunk speaks, "See?! Who else but your closest friend from the Garrison?!" Green laughs at genuineness.

"No?" Pidge speaks, unsure of herself.

"Oh... So Lance again" A flash and Lance is back before her.

"No." She speaks more surely. The situation is so confusing. It seems like the best thing to say.

"Right. Right. I'm backtracking. Princess Allura?"

"No."

"Wow. So... Maybe... Mom?" Pidge stares in horror as the figure of her mother appears before her. "You were thinking motherly right?" The smile that Green flashes is so familiar and it hurts. She misses her mother's smile so much. She misses home and her family so much. She begins to tear up. "O-oh. Okay. Um... You love your brother right?" And bam! Right before her is Matthew Holt. "This is better? Right?" The green Matt begins to shyly laugh. It wouldn't hurt so much if it didn't sound just like him. Awkwardly laugh, just like him. Pidge cries. The Green Matt screams in shock. "How 'bout Keith!" Keith is before her. "Who else to give you a hand. I mean come on. He's like your brother in arms... Get it?..." The Green Keith begins to awkwardly laugh. The light laughing starts into crying. "You can't be greedy Pidge! I'm trying. Stop crying. Your making me cry." It looked so strange to see Keith like this. Green and with tears running down their face.

"No!" Pidge yells back at Green Keith. The sad crying ceased and turned into anger.

"No?! I'm trying to make my paladin happy! Honestly I thought you were smart, but this whole conversation has been one sided and dumb." The Keith look a like still had tears streaming down their face, but looks madder now.

"Then stop!" Pidge screams back. She didn't know what came over her to yell at Green. Probably because it wasn't Green, but Keith that was yelling at her now.

"Stop?! I'm doing this for you."

"Do it for yourself!" Green Keith doesn't respond back, but looks shocked. "I'll be happy when your happy. Your sentient right? You have feelings. How do you want to look." Green Keith smiles.

"I am the arm of Voltron. I'm the green lion. I am your companion because I chose you." Green Keith disappears and a flash of light explodes. "I am Voltron."

In front of Pidge stands the most majestic creature she has ever seen. Though she seen it many times before, something was strikingly beautiful about it. It probably was the green fur. Or maybe it was how tall the beast held itself. It was the Green Lion.

Pidge squeals in delight and runs at Green. The anger she felt just seconds ago was gone. Green just had that effect on her. Pidge holds on tight to the neck of Green, her feet barely touching the ground. Green purrs softly. There is no voice. There is no smile. There is warmth. And that will beat a Green Lance or Hunk any day.

"Wake up." She hears a voice in her ear. Letting go of Green she turns to stare at them. Their response is a happy purr.

"What?"

"Wake up!

•

"What!" Pidge howls. She stares menacingly at who could've woke her. Looking up from her seat she see Keith staring down at her. A confused expression on his face.

"If I knew you'd respond like that, I would have left you here." His face relaxes into a soft frown. It's not that he's mad, it's sadly just how his face looks. "Shiro seemed tired, so I offered to come get you from the bay. Come on. I'm tired." Keith turns around and heads back to the door. Pidge sighs.

"Crying Keith seems better than a grumpy Keith." Pidge mutters as she gets up and stretches out her stuff limbs.

"Crying?! You wanna fight Pidge." Keith quickly turns around.

"Oh save it for Lance." Pidge say as she passes by him and leaves the hanger.

"What?!"


End file.
